1. Technical Field
This application relates to a sound separating apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A sound playing device is used by various applications for music listening, language study, etc. The sound playing device can play sounds from two or more sound sources at the same time or play sound selected from the two or more sound sources.
When a user wants to listen to first sound from one sound source while listening to second sound from another sound source, the user stops, pauses or mutes the second sound and then listens to the first sound.
For example, when a cellular phone rings while its user is listening to music on the cellular phone, the user can answer the phone after stopping or pausing the music. For another example, when a cellular phone rings while its user is watching television, the user can answer the phone after turning off or muting the television. For still another example, when a cellular phone rings while its user is listening to music in a car, the user can answer the phone after muting the music. Therefore, the user's listening may be interrupted.